A person's hair is a very important attribute. Men and women world-wide spend billions of dollars a year on hair care, products, and services. In addition to these products and services, consumers look to maintain hair styles for maximum look with minimum effort. One such way, in the case of medium to long straight hair, is to “wrap” ones hair. Wrapping your hair occurs when you brush your hair in a circular motion around your head so as to get your hair to lie tightly around your head. The hair can then be pinned in place and tied with a night scarf or cap or it can be covered without the use of pins. Once hair has been wrapped, it can be maintained in a “ready to wear” style that protects against the elements or from being disheveled while one sleeps or travels or wears a winter hat. However, the process of wrapping one's hair can be very difficult, as hair has a tendency to fall from the head while one attempts to brush one's hair into a circular position on the head. Furthermore, hair has a tendency to move while attempting to place a scarf or cap over the hair. The use of pins or clips helps this process, but they tend to be uncomfortable when worn for prolonged periods of time. The present invention attempts to solve the foregoing problems.